My invention relates generally to storage devices of the type used for mail sorting. More particularly, my invention relates to racks comprising generally cubical cabinets which support one or more shelves for storing sorting trays.
The prior art reflects a number of attempts at providing mail sorting systems. In the sorting process, a number of trays are typically used to temporarily store articles of mail being routed in different directions. These trays are arranged in regular arrays upon shelves within various cabinets. The cabinets are in turn arranged in a regular order upon the floor. It is important that the trays disposed upon the cabinet shelves be readily accessible to the user. Stated another way, it is important that the user seeking to locate a particular article in a particular tray may quickly find that item in a minimum of time. In this regard it is important that visibility of the shelves and the trays disposed thereon be favorable, and that the shelves, which often must be moved in and out, can do so repeatedly without binding or jamming. Also, the overall arrangement of shelves should be ergometric, so that users may readily use the apparatus with a minimum of inconvenience.
Prior art mail sorting apparatus is typified by the system of U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,788 which discloses an upright cabinet having a plurality of shelves arranged into columns and rows. A similar structure is seen in the sorting case of Bolling U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,636, wherein individual modules may be slidably adjusted.
Gurkin U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,279 discloses a mail sorting case in which a plurality of individual horizontal shelves are divided into individual letter receiving slots defined between partitions. Bourn U.S. Pat. No. 1,593,326 discloses an upright, generally cubical sorting arrangement wherein a plurality of spaced apart horizontal shelves are divided into specific compartments. The latter system is similar to Klein U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,042, issued Jan. 3, 1989 and Swank U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,501. The latter patent discloses a sorting tray which is pivotally disposed on top of a frame which can be moved to different angular positions. Other storage shelves of at least partial relevance include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,807,572, 4,763,888, 4,193,650, 4,506,790.
However, to be effective within modern postal facilities, the cabinetry must be rigidly and solidly built to withstand continual reciprocal movement of trays. Although it is known to provide mail sorting cabinetry wherein trays slide in and out through suitable bearings mounted in various forms of tracks, I have determined that it is advantageous to provide .a system wherein trays can assume an outward position and at the same time tilt toward the user for purposes of access. By tilting shelves toward the user, ease of access is increased. On the other hand, it is important to provide a system wherein the shelves absolutely will not bind, even though they may be heavily loaded and often are carelessly moved in and out of proper position.
All of the foregoing notwithstanding, such cabinetry must be ergonomically designed for user access and must be user friendly. Such systems must be adapted for installation in relatively large and relatively small postal facilities, so that they must function together as modules. Finally, a minimum of sorting space must be taken by the apparatus.